Snowy Sonadow
by Shady-Ken
Summary: Shadow finds Sonic siting in the cold. What happens When Sonic offers Shadow to walk home with him?


Sorry I don't own Sonic or Shadow but if I did it would go like this...

Snowy Sonadow

Today was a slow day, or at least for Sonic it was.

After defending off Dr. Eggman again, Sonic thought a good resting place for him would be a nice park bench.

As he sat there it didn't take long before he started to wonder off in thought. If he wasn't racing his mind was

'I've never noticed how beautiful it is outside, but that might be because I'm always rushing around. Oh man it sure is cold out. Ha, that's probably because it's the middle of winter.'

Shadow was just out for a walk today trying not to get caught up in another one of Rouge's plans, seeing how yesterday it cause him a lot of running and sore feet.

He was just nearing the park when he saw Sonic on one of the benches.

'What is that hedgehog doing can't he see how bad he's shivering.' Shadow thought slowly approaching the still pondering Sonic. 'Well I could do something nice for him.'

Shadow walked up behind Sonic and took off his coat. "Here"

Sonic jumped when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a deep voice. He looked up to see Shadow standing there holding out a coat to him. "What's that for?"

Sonic stared at Shadow. He wasn't sure if he should run or stay. After a moment he thought it would be better to just keep his cool.

Here Sonic has had a crush on Shadow for some time now, and it's gotten so bad that even the thought of Shadow made Sonic blush.

Shadow scowled at himself for thinking that Sonic would take something from him without reason."Here take it. Can't you see how bad you're shivering? Even your face is turning red."

Sonic suddenly felt more embarrassed. He hadn't relished he'd been blushing until Shadow mentioned it.

Sonic ignored his burning face and was about to reach for coat when he noticed some thing. "That's your coat! Won't you be cold?"

"No I'm the ultimate life form! I'm not affected by such pathetic things such as cold!" but even as Shadow said this he started shivering. Making it a fact that he was lying.

"That's ok Shadow I don't need you coat. I was about to head home, but if you to come with me and walk, or race if you prefer, to my house, we could?"

"Sure. Um lets walk I had enough running for today." Well that wasn't the full truth to why Shadow wanted to walk.

The truth is Shadow also liked Sonic, but he was better at hiding it.

Sonic jumped up, existed that Shadow had agreed with him."Ya! Come o-" befor Soncould finish he suddenly found himself falling.

"Whoa! Be careful faker. I don't want you killing yourself." Shadow said as he caught Sonic before he landed face first into the snow.

Shadow looked at Sonic noticing that his face was red again. "You all right?"

"Y-ya I'm fine Shadow." Sonic said trying to look away while blushing like mad.

Shadow took and stood Sonic up on his feet so they could start walking. Then started off for Sonic's house.

"Here we are Shadow." Sonic said as they arrived at his home. Sonic rushed up his porch and opened the door to his home.

Shadow nodded at Sonic and turned to leave.

"You don't have to go home. You can come in to warm up." Sonic said opening the door wider.

Shadow thought for a moment on what to do "Hm Ok."

After they entered Sonic told Shadow to make himself at home then ran off to the kitchen saying something about drinking will warm you up faster. So Shadow just sat down on Sonic's coach and turned on his TV to wait for Sonic to finish with the drinks.

After about five minutes Sonic came back out with two cups and he handed one to Shadow.

Shadow eyed his cup expecting its contents to be hot chocolate. He then took a sip but was surprised to find that it was coffee. Now Shadow wasn't a big fan of hot chocolate but Sonic was, he also never told him he even liked coffee.

"Um what are you drinking Sonic?"

"Hot chocolate. Why?"

"Well its just, how did you know that I like coffee?"Shadow asked.

Sonic looked down at his cup to try and hide his smile. Even Sonic's knowledge of Shadow surprised him some times, so he wasn't surprised that Shadow was wondering.

"Hm, I don't really know." Well this wasn't true either the fact is that Sonic had looked up everything he could about Shadow on his computer so he could maybe get in Shadow head(and possibly his pants too, well if he had any^-^).

Unknown to Sonic he let his mind wonder again and was deep in his thoughts. As well he was staring at Shadow.

This was starting to scare Shadow. "Um Sonic... Sonic... SONIC!"

"Wa?" Sonic finally snapped out of his trans. He felt something on his mouth and he reached up to wipe it off. It was saliva, he had actually been drooling. And in front of Shadow too!

"Sonic!"

"Ah!" Sonic jumped almost a foot in the air.

He had been thinking of Shadow so much he'd forgotten Shadow was sitting right beside him, if that made seems. "Uh what?"

"Do you want to watch TV faker or just sit here and stare at me like a freak for an hour?"

"Oh. Um TV." Sonic said feeling stupid and turned his attention to said object.

Sometime during watching TV they must have fell asleep. Sonic awoke to see something black in front of him, but thought nothing of it trying to get back to sleep, until it hit him.

He and Shadow were lying on the coach with Shadow closer to the back. As he realized this Sonic was about to jump up when he thought otherwise.

One it was comfortable were he was and two Shadow looked dammed cute when he slept.

After much resistance Sonic finally lost to his urge and stated to stroke Shadow's quills.

When Shadow started to purr Sonic stopped because he thought Shadow might be awake. Shadow stopped and didn't move so Sonic resumed what he was doing.

Sonic never heard Shadow purr. It was so weird to here such a harsh person, or hedgehog in this case, purr.

Shadow suddenly moved a bit closer to Sonic to move into the stroking as a cat would do.

Sonic stopped stoking Shadow because he was afraid Shadow would wake up and beat the shit out of him. Then he would never have a chance with him.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that."

Sonic nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I WASN'T ME! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! DON'T BEAT ME UP!" Sonic exclaimed while falling off the coach at the same time.

Shadow just stared at him and waited for what he said to sink in to Sonic's thick head.

"Wait what did you say?"

"I said, why did you stop because I was enjoying it." Shadow said repeating it slower this time.

"Y-you enjoyed m-me petting you? S-s-so does that mean y-you like me?" 'and won't kill me' Sonic stammered adding the last part in his head.

"Yes Sonic I do like you. More than like you Sonic, I love you and I've always wanted to say that."

"Really! I've thought I'd never hear that from you Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed, sobbing while throwing himself in Shadow's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok my blue lover, (no pun intended) I said it now and that's all that matters." Shadow said hoping it will calm Sonic down.

"But- I'm- so- hap-py!" Sonic said in between sobs.

Shadow suddenly pulled Sonic into a deep kiss.

Sonic just melted. Shadow's lips were sweat but power full.

Shadow was enjoying Sonic's lips too. They were soft and gentle as a kitten with a butterfly.

Shadow slowly broke the kiss for air. "Please stop crying. I hate to see you sad."

All Sonic could do was nod in agreement, but suddenly Sonic got an idea.

Sonic checked the clock hanging on the wall behind Shadow's head. It was almost ten o-clock so he could put his plan in action now.

He gabbed Shadow's hand and shot off up the stairs.

Shadow yelped as he was practically ripped off the coach and up the stairs.

Sonic came to a sudden stop in front of the door at the end of the hall. He then opened up the door and rushed inside.

Cautiously Shadow stepped inside and looked around.

The room was almost totally blue, not like it surprised him. There were 20 pictures on the walls. That's when Shadow froze. Almost all the pictures were of him. Except a couple of Sonic himself or of Tails.

Then Shadow noticed sonic's computer on his desk. He had an article of Shadow on it pulled up but that wasn't even the weirdest part. Sonic had a picture of him and Shadow kissing on the background of it, but that was impossible.

"What's up with that?" Shadow asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You'll be amazed what pictures you can find on that thing." Sonic replied.

Shadow shook his head. "A bit obsessed I see." he said turning his attention to the one he was talking to.

Sonic was lying in his totally blue bed, so he looked camouflaged, but you could see his whole body shaking with laughter.

"Ya, no one comes into my room. Not even Amy, so I'm able to keep my stuff out. Except Tails came into my room once to barrow my laptop, and boy did he get a surprise when he opened it. But I begged him not to tell and he was ok with it." Sonic suddenly started his laughing fit again.

Even Shadow had to laugh at the thought.

"That would be funny. Now move your but over so I can get in, you bed hog."

Sonic started laughing again. "Hog! Ha Ha! That's rich!"

Shadow would've hit him on the head by now, but he liked Sonic's laugh even if it was at stupid stuff. "Come here you ball of fur." Shadow said giving Sonic another kiss on his soft lips to shut him up.

Sonic moaned and fell back into the bed as Shadow took the chance to explore Sonic's mouth.

It was as sweat as Sonic was. He let his hands travel down Sonic's sides.

Sonic flinched when he felt Shadow's hand on his side but started purring immediately after. He let out a small chuckle as Shadow reached his ticklish spot.

"You think that's funny faker? Ha you're in for it now!" Shadow said as he turned his full attention on Sonic's sides to try to find more ticklish spots.

Shadow took off Sonic's gloves and shoes and started to tickle Sonic's feet and when he found that his own gloves and shoes were getting in the way, he removed them too while Sonic was still laughing his but off.

Shadow was now bare except the four gold rings on his hands and feet that shone brightly. He then crawled on Sonic and pinned him down.

"What are going to do now my love? You're under my will."

Sonic answer him by licking Shadow on his muzzle. "That's how I like it my said angel of darkness." "Who says that?"

"Me." Sonic replied leaning up to kiss Shadow.

"It fits." Shadow said connecting the kiss.

Sometime later they ended up falling asleep not wanting to leave each other, no worries in mind. Well, until Amy came in.

Oh a twist well this is a one shot.

Please tell me if you find mistakes.


End file.
